


Evan Takes Control

by enjolras_lexa



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Evan, confident evan, evan is not innocent, light edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: What the title said. Fluffy self-indulgent smut + I've read too many innocent submissive Evan fics lately and needed a change





	Evan Takes Control

Evan smirked at the sight of his boyfriend, the usually so put-together Connor Murphy spread out on the bed, completely undone and begging him for more. Evan had waited all day for this, and he wanted to take his time. 

Evan slowly undressed his boyfriend until Connor was completely naked, not bothering to strip himself beyond pulling off his shirt and unfastening his jeans. His face heated up just thinking about what he was about to do, his mind conjuring images of the last time he'd seen Connor naked, or the time before that. If he wasn't so needy he'd tie Connor up, really take his time with it. Maybe later. He ran his hands up and down Connor's flushed chest, tweaking a nipple sharply and making him gasp. Not wanting to waste any more time, he spread Connor's legs open crudely and took him into his mouth. 

He licked a stripe up the heated underside of Connor's cock, savouring the muffled moan that escaped from where Connor was already biting his fist. Evan made sure to pay special attention to the sensitive spot at the tip, alternating between swirling his tongue over it and sucking hard at the head until Connor writhed under his mouth and started trying to move further in with his hips.

Evan pulled his mouth off of Connor with an obscene pop, licking his lips wetly to get at the lingering taste of his boyfriend's precum.

"Please," Connor begged, giving another low groan that went straight to Evan's cock as he leaned up to wrap his lips around one of his nipples and sucked with all his strength.

Evan kissed his way back down Connor's body, reaching down to stroke himself through his boxers as he went back to sucking and teasing Connor's cock.

"Oh god Evan you're so fucking good at that." Connor ran one hand through his already mussed long hair as he cupped Evan's face with the other, feeling the shape of his own cock in the side of Evan's cheek. 

"Yeah?" Evan reached back up to kiss his boyfriend, laughing softly against Connor's lips when his cock twitched needily in his hand. "You like it when I suck you off like this? You want to fucking come in my mouth?"

All Connor could do was moan incoherently. Evan tutted.

"Well that won't do." He took Connor all the way into his mouth and out again, moaning around his cock as he thrust his hips into his own hand.

"Ah, please!"

"Please......" Evan prompted, rolling his tongue lazily over Connor's balls.

"PLEASE EVAN LET ME COME!"

 _Thought you'd never ask_ , Evan thought wryly to himself, working Connor's cock in earnest now as he gasped and writhed under him.

He took him in as far as he could, wrapping his fist around whatever he couldn't reach with his mouth and moving faster, up and down until Connor cried out, working him through his climax. He swallowed as well as he could, but cum still dripped down the sides of his mouth as Connor pulled him up for a messy kiss and groaned when he tasted himself.

Connor dropped to his knees immediately and pulled Evan to his feet and into his mouth.

Evan moaned loudly, fucking into Connor's mouth and taking full advantage of his boyfriend's superior suppression of his gag reflex.

"Oh god Connor. Fuck."

Evan let loose a string of obscenities as Connor moaned around his cock, completely spent and yet so willing to let Evan use his mouth.

Evan moaned and clutched at Connor's hair.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come," he barely managed as a warning before forcing Connor's head down even further and shooting down his throat. Connor gave a sated moan as he swallowed his boyfriend's cum and sucked him through his orgasm.

Connor laughed softly when they finally collapsed onto the bed. "Oh fuck Evan we are definitely going to do that more often."


End file.
